


In age after age

by Duuuuude



Series: In this life and the next [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duuuuude/pseuds/Duuuuude
Summary: “Does it hurt?” she asked, “Coming back to life?”“It's starting to,” she said, “It's starting to.”I'm taking a break from the Reincarnation thing I'm writing and decided to write a stand-alone in-between. Miranda and Andy are souls fated together, and every time they are called to live again, it gets harder to stay apart.My little contribution to the "Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020" written for the Week 1 deepwater prompt
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: In this life and the next [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800991
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	In age after age

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a quick one. Unbetaed. When I started my quarantine writing exercise, I did not realize it is difficult to fish useless gays out of an angst barrel??? Y do writers do this to themselves??? 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. I am not Buddhist so I am not sure how the Wheel of Life rolls. The souls are Miranda and Andy because they're the OG after all. Time is relative.

> I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times…  
>  In life after life, in age after age, forever.  
>  My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs,  
>  That you take as a gift, wear round your neck in your many forms,  
>  In life after life, in age after age, forever

\- Rabindranath Tagore, "Unending Love"

There was a brightness that blinded her when she came to… her breathing had become deep, startling her, for only earlier she all but managed short gasps. Her panic started to mount, but soon, she felt a gentle hand carding through her hair. Gradually, she began purring with it, anxiety fading away. The scent of vanilla began to fill her senses, and that is when she knew… there was only one person it could be.

“My darling,” a soft voice whispered to her ear

“My love,” she said back.

It was her. Her _Amiria,_ her _Adeline,_ her _Adèlaide…_ her _Andrea…_ Her _Love_ , in this _life_ or any other. What else was she to do but pull her down for a kiss long thirsted after?

When their lips meet, she feels her soul awaken, back again in this _in-between_. And sighing happily, they broke apart, both smiling in relief as they found their way back to each other.

Miranda allowed her eyes to finally adjust beyond her lover to their surroundings… they were on their blanket, by a lake similar to what they have frequented in a previous life. There were even the omnipresent ducks. She grinned at her beloved for she was surely to find a giggle there, and her heart sang with the sound.

“Does it hurt?” Andy whispered, tracing a finger along the bump of her nose which tickled, “Coming back to life?”

“It's starting to…” Miranda replied, “It's starting to.”

For it does hurt to find herself in a world bereft of a love which her soul knew, but Fate was cruel enough to delay or deprive.

“I wish to stay in this existence with you for eternity,” she said, chest aching with the phantom pain of a vague yesterday.

“I know,” Andy smiled sadly, maneuvering herself to lay beside Miranda before pressing a kiss to her heart, “But tread the Wheel of Life we must.”

Miranda sighed, tugging at the woman so she can hold her close. Andy obliged, and nuzzled against her neck. “Besides, isn't it fun, finding each other every time?” she added. 

There was another sigh in response, “Not always,” Miranda huffed, “Especially when there's a beheading to be had.” That was a particularly difficult incarnation, but her indignation made Andy giggle.

“And over ‘taxes'?” the woman continued, definitely still irked

“Darling…”

“How barbaric!”

“Mira...”

“I mean, _why_ should we be made to pay for misdeeds by other souls–”

She was cut off by an insistent kiss on the lips that easily turned deeper. When she felt Miranda had calmed, Andy leaned back and looked down on her fondly.

“I suppose…” Miranda mumbled against Andy's lips, “I suppose we are fortuitous enough to find our way back to each other.”

“Hmm,” Andy hummed in agreement. For there were indeed poor souls destined to exist alone. Perhaps that is the reason why they turn inhumane in the next life. “If only the world will hurry up and shed it's prejudices,” she sighed.

“If only,” Miranda repeated, “It is really getting tiresome.”

“What do you think the next one will be?” Andy wondered, playing with the woman's forelock now, “You don't suppose _They_ will make me a man, do you?”

“A man?” Miranda laughed, “You?”

Andy pouted, “Hey! I can be a soldier. A knight! And you will be the damsel in distress.”

“A damsel? No. I don't think so. Not in any life.”

“I will totally sweep you off your feet, and then I can marry you in one incarnation finally!”

“You always sweep me off my feet, darling,” Miranda said sweetly, pecking her on the lips.

“Hmph,” Addie huffed, “Why do you always get to be the strong-willed one?”

“You don't think you are?”

“Yeah, but I'm always lovesick or crying…”

“I'm sorry, my love,” Miranda smiled at her softly, even if she sometimes felt gratified to be yearned after so fervently.

“And I why is it always you who seduces me, hm?” Andy raised an eyebrow, “Perhaps I could be the sultry one next.”

“By all means, do so,” Miranda said, definitely not opposed to the idea, “That will certainly expedite things.”

“Yeah! And all of your selves are always cryptic! Why is that?”

“Maybe I'm just making sure it is you, _finally_ ,” she soothed, “I always get married to oafs after all.”

Andy looked at her suspiciously, “But our souls _always_ _know_ when we find each other.”

“I could meet a genocidal maniac, then where would we be?”

Andy became thoughtful at this. “Do you think you will still love me if I were reborn as a genocidal maniac?” she asked

Miranda pondered the question. It was a tough one, because they did not know what kind of life was awaiting them in the next. However, each soul was not exactly reborn without choices. Life was still theirs to make–

“But I think that if I have _you_ to love, I don't think such a cruelty will make its way to my heart,” Andy interrupted her thoughts, answering her own question. The woman's brows were furrowed, and Miranda had to kiss them to soothe them.

“You always erase my cruelties when you come along,” she replied, “Perhaps that also makes you my Knight?”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Andy mumbled, lying down and snuggling against her beloved again, “But it would also be nice not to be a crybaby for once.”

Miranda just sighed happily, and kissed her temple.

“I missed you so much,” said Andy's muffled voice, her face was smooshed against Miranda's flesh

“I miss you all the time as well.”

“I love you,” there was a gentle kiss to the column of her neck, “I don't think I told you yet.”

“I love you too.”

Andy flung her arms around her and held her close. Both settled to a blissful quiet, happy to just be with their soulmate until such time they had to be parted again.

Sometimes they were separated by status in life, societies cruelties. Sometimes it is Time that parts them. Sometimes Distance. Sometimes they are barely able to figure things out before they are rudely separated. But they always find each other – as enemies, as mentors, as dear friends… always an undeniable connection.

Here at the heart of time, they could revel in their love for each other, recall the shy sweetness of meeting again the first time, and erase the distress of sorrowful goodbyes. Here their twin flames join together, burning bright, burning passionately, burning forever.

In a few heartbeats they could be summoned to live as mortals again, forgetting this plane of existence. All they could do was hold on to the hope that was permitted them, until such time they meet again.


End file.
